Selections of Poetry, Songs, Songfics, etc.
by Lady Daendre
Summary: Selections of songs, poetry, etc.
1. If Only...

Title: If Only...  
  
Author: Sparkling Diamond Satine  
  
Summary: After Satine tries to get Christian to leave the Moulin Rouge by sending him away; they both sing this song in separate places.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Satine nor Christian, but I own the song, 'cuz I wrote it :D ((the & thing means Satine is singing. the $ thing means Christian is singing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oh, Christian...if only you knew why I must do this," Satine said once she left his apartment. When she reached her apartment, she began to hum, and was soon singing a song.  
  
&  
  
I watched you cry,  
  
Why must I go through with this?  
  
I heard you sigh,  
  
All I wanted was one last kiss...  
  
Sometimes I wish we never met,  
  
So that we wouldn't be torn apart.  
  
But you know that I had to let  
  
This break your heart.  
  
Chorus:  
  
If only we could be together,  
  
But forever will not last.  
  
I need to know whether  
  
Or not your heart is like broken glass.  
  
$  
  
When you spoke those words,  
  
I did not know if they were true.  
  
My heart used to fly like the birds,  
  
But now it has broken in two.  
  
We used to dance among the clouds,  
  
Now reality has hit me like a brick.  
  
Now we just roam among the crowds,  
  
This just has to be a trick!  
  
&$  
  
Chorus:  
  
If only we could be together,  
  
But forever will not last.  
  
I need to know whether  
  
Or not your heart is like broken glass.  
  
(Repeat Chorus x 2)  
  
"If only, Satine...if only," Christian said, and then continued to gather up money to get to the Moulin Rouge.  
  
THE END  
  
didja like the song i whipped up in, oh, 20 minutes? 


	2. Motivation Proclamation

Title: Motivation Proclamation  
  
Author: Sparkling Diamond Satine  
  
Summary: Lovely songfic using Good Charlotte's song. Takes place just before and during Christian and Satine's first meeting and tells the story of their love using the song to help  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Satine or Christian…(sniffling)  
  
Rating: G…what is there to be racy? Hehe…not even going there  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Satine sighed as she was walking into the elephant to meet Christian. She thought about her life as a courtesan in the Moulin Rouge, and although she loved it, she felt as though there was something missing from her life.  
  
Spend your lazy  
  
Endless crazy days inside my head  
  
You're so selfish  
  
Your not the only one who thinks he's dead  
  
I'm paid to smile  
  
Now I'm on trial for what you think I said,  
  
Satine smiled at the poet and pretended that she felt love and lust for the young bohemian. After they had gotten the Duke and the others away, Satine started singing "One Day I'll Fly Away", and Christian surprised her. He asked if she did love him, and she answered truthfully.  
  
'Cause I never said that everything would be okay  
  
And I never said that we would live to see another day  
  
Satine's singing during "Elephant Love Medley" had one message. 'If I became involved with you, would you help me through my darkest moments?' Christian answered that with a big "Of course. Love fuels our lives and helps us through our problems."  
  
Motivate me  
  
I wanna get myself out of this bed  
  
Captivate me  
  
I want good thoughts inside of my head  
  
When I fall down would you come around  
  
And pick me right up off the ground  
  
When I fall down would you come around  
  
And pick me right up off the ground  
  
Christian's words had a profound effect on Satine, and she accepted him into her world. She kissed him and the two began their very exciting secret affair. She slowly changed and began to feel things she'd never dreamed of before.  
  
I'm un-artistic, unrealistic  
  
You say I'm selfish and absurd  
  
You try to change me, try to save me  
  
You say I'm gonna learn  
  
I'm so blind, I'm out of time  
  
Your so unkind sometimes  
  
I never lied, I never lied, I never lied  
  
Sadly, Satine was forced to break up with her newfound love. She explained to him through cruel words that, even though she sang the words of "Come What May", she never said they would live to see another day.  
  
'Cause I never said that everything would be okay  
  
And I never said that we would live to see another day  
  
Satine was in great need for her love again. Without Christian, her emotions began to die, just as she was. She hated the Duke, and whenever he tried to take advantage, it only led her to think of her Christian. If only she wasn't dying, none of this would be happening.  
  
Motivate me  
  
I wanna get myself out of this bed  
  
Captivate me  
  
I want good thoughts inside of my head  
  
When I fall down would you come around  
  
And pick me right up off the ground  
  
When I fall down would you come around  
  
And pick me right up off the ground  
  
Satine meets Christian once more before her last scene. While on stage, Christian tries to pay her off, but Satine begins singing the words she had gotten Christian to think she lied about. Satine and Christian would live to see another day…or at least their love would.  
  
'Cause everything, it'll be okay  
  
You know we're gonna live  
  
to see another day,  
  
yeah.... yeah.... Motivate me...  
  
yeah, Motivate me.... yeah 


	3. A Poetry Reading

1 Title: A Poetry Reading  
  
Author: Sparkling Diamond Satine  
  
Summary: Thoughts of the main characters in different places put into poetry.  
  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything…sigh…poor Christian why can't I own him??  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Christian-after Satine died  
  
I look upon your beautiful face  
  
One last time and I realize  
  
There is a look I haven't seen before  
  
The look of guilt.  
  
You really did love me,  
  
You were but saving me  
  
From tragic consequences  
  
Brought upon the world.  
  
Now I must sit and sigh  
  
Wondering if everything  
  
Will be all right,  
  
Because you're no longer  
  
Standing there.  
  
Satine-after she met Christian  
  
My heart is torn  
  
Into many ways.  
  
I can't decide if I should  
  
Betray my boss  
  
Or follow my dreams.  
  
You filled me with such  
  
Love that I couldn't refuse.  
  
If only you had money  
  
And we could meet again.  
  
Love is such a silly thing  
  
That we cannot put our life  
  
Into the hopes that we shall  
  
Meet our soul mate.  
  
Duke-after losing Satine to Christian  
  
If only you were mine  
  
We could have done so  
  
Many things that you  
  
Have never dreamed of.  
  
That stupid brat took your  
  
Love and left you dumb  
  
But above all confused.  
  
Don't follow your heart,  
  
Follow your instincts.  
  
This man will pay you kindly  
  
He will make you happy  
  
In ways Christian could never.  
  
Please just come back to me  
  
I will promise you everything. 


	4. Ready For You

1 Title: Ready For You  
  
Author: Sparkling Diamond Satine  
  
Summary: A random songfic (  
  
Disclaimer: Do I own Moulin Rouge? No…'cuz then you'd know everyone would be in trouble! And I don't own the song, Hoobastank does. It's "Ready For You."  
  
Rating: G…I don't do stuff that racy in songfics.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Christian walked into the room, confused as usual. Satine tried to break up with him once, trying to seem separate from him, but he somehow got through to her. His heart was aching from jealousy, all directed at the Duke. If it weren't for their song, he wouldn't have persisted. But finally, he had made everything clear to Satine that he would fight for her.  
  
Go on, make me feel it's useless  
  
when in fact it's you that needs to have me near  
  
so now, keep me at safe distance  
  
and with a little persistence  
  
I'll make it crystal clear  
  
Christian explained to her that he had been through rough times, and that no matter what; he'll be there.  
  
"Don't worry, Satine. I'm ready for you. Just ask for help, and I will give you what you need," Christian said.  
  
Christian's mind turned back towards the present as he lit a cigarette. It had been long since he had made her believe this. Now she was lying in the ground, and what could he do? All he did was think of everything he gave to her, and how she refused it all, just to be with the Duke. He took a swig of the cheap beer he had lying around. He couldn't afford the Absinthe, and only got what Toulouse gave him.  
  
That I'll be around  
  
only if you want me to  
  
be there by your side  
  
I'm ready for you  
  
don't be afraid  
  
I know what you're going through  
  
so when you think it's time  
  
I'm ready for you  
  
Satine seemed to love him before. Why was it that she was a great actress?  
  
"Why couldn't she really truly love me?" Christian shouted out loud.  
  
He didn't understand Satine anymore. Satine made the worst decision possible, and he knew that she would be unhappy in the long run.  
  
"I have to save her…but how? Perhaps if I pay her…" he thought and got up to find something valuable that would get him money…the typewriter!  
  
Now you seem to be content with  
  
a one-side of friendship that you have got to chase  
  
slow down,  
  
so I can smell the roses  
  
but the road you've chosen is crooked and unpaved  
  
((My tires are spinning but to no avail)  
  
Christian picked up the money after selling the typewriter and wished there was a better way. He wanted to tell her that no matter what; he would be hers. The words wouldn't come out though, and he didn't know any way of telling her this. He choked on his sobs as he walked out of the pawnshop and over to the windmill one last time.  
  
but I'll be around  
  
only if you want me to  
  
be there by your side  
  
I'm ready for you  
  
So don't be afraid  
  
'cause I know what you're going through  
  
so when you think it's time  
  
I'm ready for you  
  
I'm ready for you 


	5. Messed Up Combination...Song...Thing

1 Title: Messed Up Combination…Song…Thing  
  
Author: Sparkling Diamond Satine  
  
Summary: A combination of songs used in Moulin Rouge. I was bored during English and put some lines together. Wow it actually made sense…well more sense than some of these things I've written. I changed some of the lines to fit the bizarre…thing.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own the songs.  
  
Rating: G…they're songs…what's so bad about songs? Lol  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Because we can can can, can describe this great event. We could be heroes, forever and ever 'cuz you made me feel I have nothing to hide! I only speak the truth but diamonds are a girl's best friend. A kiss on the hand may be quite continental but you won't fool the children of the revolution. If I should die this very moment you don't have to wear that dress tonight. And while we spoke of many things to the beat of the Rhythm of the night, I follow the night. Never knew I could feel like this, but the sun's been kind while I wrote this song…thing. The hills are alive with the sound of music touched for the very first time. Dressed like a priest you was livin' the gray flannel life.  
  
((A/N: I'm sorry for this hopelessness…I was bored, all right? Hehe)) 


End file.
